The Goddess of Love
by Chibi C.A.S
Summary: SailorMoonTMNT Crossover! Mina decides to go to New York for 2 Months, until she meets some suprising friends! Requested by my cousin, No FLAMES! Chapter 12 is up! Please Review! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

The Goddess of Love  
  
Disclaimer: First of, it's not Venus, second of all it's a crossover with TMNT/Sailor Moon. Third of all it's about Sailor Venus or Mina, want to see the world.

And I don't own anything... just to let you know borrowing, or some grammar errors. No Flames!

  
  
Prologue  
  
In Japan...  
  
In a clear sunny day, a young girl was walking through the park thinking she should have a life of her own.  
  
'Should I live the life of my own? Should I stop being a Sailor for a while? I just want to see the world! But what will they say?' She started walking until she spotted Serena. "Serena!!" Mina yelled, Serena turned around and waved. "Hey Mina! What's up?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena, can I tell you something really important." Mina said in a sad tone. Serena smiled, "Sure why not?" Mina sighed, "Serena, I know you're going to be sad but, please let me see the world for two months."  
  
Serena was shocked about this she didn't know what to say, "But... Mina, there's nothing I can do without you, what if youmas come and attack, we won't fight without..." Serena was cut off when Mina said, "Serena, give me a chance, please? I just want to have my life in another world to see what it's like."  
  
Serena's eyes had tears she asked in a sad tone, "When are you leaving?" Mina hesitated, "Now, I know how to drive to the airport and besides I saved my passport. Please just don't tell anybody, promise." Serena nodded, and hugged her friend. "I'm going to start packing, good-bye." Mina said and cried in tears.  
  
Serena cried too. They waved at each other; Mina was going to see the world...

  
Author Notes: Wait for Chapter 2!!


	2. Chapter 1: Destination New York

The Goddess of Love  
  
Author's Notes: I do not own anything except Sonya, be careful of grammar errors! My cousin wrote this.

Chapter 1: Destination...New York  
  
Mina let her mom drive the car, her mom was sad because she was leaving for a while, by herself. When they got to the airport Mina's mom hugged her tight. "Good-bye sweetie, I know this is going to be sad your seeing America for two months." Mina cried a little, this was her decision. "Good- bye mom, or I'm going to miss the plane."  
  
They let go of each other and once again they say their tearful good-byes. Mina ran inside the plane, her luggage was all in the plane. She sat down at the comfortable seat in the plane close to the window. She slept for a little, and then she sensed the plane stopped.  
  
The speakers said, "All passengers, please get ready to go outside the plane, please wait for all luggage to get given." Mina took of her seat belt, and stood up. All the people were crowded at the plane. 'Why are they such in a hurry to America.' Mina thought.  
  
After Mina, got her lug gages she call for the taxi, she had American money from her mother. Her mother kept it. Mina then looked for an apartment, when found one, a woman with brown hair asked, "Do you need help?" Mina nodded. The young woman carried half of her lug gages to her apartment room.  
  
"Thank you, very much Ms..." Mina was cut off; she forgot to ask the lady's name. "Mrs. April Jones." The woman finally said. "My name is Mina Aino, I was from Japan but I was born in London." Mina replied. "Nice to meet you Mina, how old are you?" Mina nodded, "I'm only 16. I do want a job and school for 2 months."  
  
April smiled, "There is a Pizza place across the street for a job and school at end of this long street that you can go to. At the Pizza Place, tell the boss April or my husband Casey send you here." Mina smiled, "Thank you very much Mrs. Jones." April giggled, "No problem. Well I have to work for Channel 6 news." Mina waved at her.  
  
Mina unpacked her things and went to the Pizza Place to get the job.  
  
When she was at the pizza place she asked the cashier to get a job at the pizza place. The cashier called the boss. The boss came and Mina said, "I am applying for a job, Casey Jones and April Jones send me here." The boss smiled, "Well you're in the job miss. But sign a few papers, Sonya will show you around." When Mina was done the papers, Sonya shows her around.  
  
"Sonya, why did the boss pick me?" Mina asked with confusion. "Well, the Jones buy a lot of Pizzas here, they are the best costumers. So whenever they send someone, we hired them quickly." Mina smiled, "They are sure hungry." Sonya laughed, "Yeah maybe." Mina and Sonya got along very well.  
  
Author Notes: Here's a summary in the next chapter, we finally introduced the Turtles and Serena gets a little sad about Mina and totally spill the secret about her to Chibi-Chibi, now Chibi-Chibi was crying for her. She didn't want to eat or anything. So that's the summary.


	3. Chapter 2: ChibiChibi Sadness

The Goddess of Love  
  
Author Notes: well welcome to Chapter 2! Finally featuring the Turtles! No Flames. Beware of Grammar errors by my cousin.

Chapter 2: Chibi-Chibi Sadness  
  
It has been fun for Mina staying in New York, but unknown to her or anybody else up topside. In the bottom or the sewers, lurk creatures. No one knew who are they, except April and Casey. Those creatures were half-turtles. They tried to destroy enemies, whoever bother the innocent ones. They are... The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  
  
They lived in the sewers for 15 years, because if they went up no one will understand their appearances. They are Leonardo the leader, Donatello the smart one, Michelangelo the funny one, and Raphael the tempered one. They all lurk there and practiced their ninjitsu with their Master. He was Master Splinter.  
  
"Okay my sons were done practicing for the day." Master Splinter announced. The Turtles put away their weapons, and went in separate areas. Don (Donatello) went to the computer to do some more things, Mike was eating chips, and while Raph and Leo were just you know chilling out.  
  
The Turtles had a rest from practicing, and then a voice yelled in the sewers, it was CASEY!! "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked. "Nothing much, how's April?" Don asked. "She's good, she just said there was a new girl from Japan. Also she said the girl was really born in London not from Japan."  
  
"That's good, did April asked what was her name?" Leo asked. Casey replied, "No, she was in a real hurry. She just said the girl was really pretty. She said she was like the Child of Beauty."  
  
"Like the Goddess of Love." Master Splinter chimed in. ''Oh no, not myths." Mike whined. Raph slammed his head. "What?" Mike whined again. "Master, who is the Goddess of Love?" Leo asked. The old rat smiled, he knew a lot of myths. "The Goddess of Love is Aphrodite, or known as Venus, and like April said."  
  
When the story ended about The Goddess of Love, Casey left and the Turtles have their quality time.  
  
Back in Japan, Serena try not to tell the secret, as she went home from school she saw Chibi-Chibi eating cookies. "Chibi hi!" she greeted Serena with a cute voice. Serena was not in a mood for cuteness since Mina left.  
  
"Even thou Chibi-Chibi don't understand, maybe I can tell her." Serena whispered as she sat down at the dinner table. "Chibi-Chibi, listen to me." Chibi-Chibi looked at Serena. "Chibi-Chibi what?" Serena sighed. "Chibi- Chibi I know Mina is your favorite but... she's gone." Chibi-Chibi was silent, and then she finally said in a sad tone.  
  
"CHIBI-CHIBI MINA GONE!!!"  
  
Serena was shocked, "I thought she didn't understand." Chibi-Chibi was crying. "Chibi-Chibi go with Mina!!" cried Chibi-Chibi. 'Oh my goodness, should I zap her to Mina or something?' Serena thought. Chibi-Chibi was crying and stamping.  
  
"I have to call Mina!" Serena said, as she grabbed the phone...  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, how will Serena get Chibi-Chibi to Mina? Is it a problem? (Yeah, duh? Chibi-Chibi is crying) Let see next chap. Cousins fault, don't flame me. 


	4. Chapter 3: May I See Your Face?

The Goddess of Love  
  
Author's Notes: Here's a little summary, Serena called Mina about Chibi- Chibi, and Mina's work was done she went out and thugs got her, Leo makes his move. No flames, cousin wrote this.

* * *

  
Chapter 3: May I See Your Face?  
  
Mina's Cell phone rang, she pressed the button.  
  
On the phone...  
  
Mina: Hello?  
  
Serena: Hey! It's Serena  
  
Mina: hey Serena, how is it there?  
  
Serena: It's fine; can I tell you something please?  
  
Mina: Sure.  
  
Serena: Well I told Chibi-Chibi you were gone.  
  
Mina: WHAT?  
  
Serena: Look she didn't understand at first, but then she understands now. Should I teleport her there?  
  
Mina: How? You can only attack magic with enemies.  
  
Serena: Don't worry, Luna showed me some teleporting powers, so can she come now?  
  
Mina: I have to think about it, but yes she can come when I call there.  
  
Serena: Thanks. I really miss you.  
  
Mina: I have to work bye!  
  
Click.  
  
Mina hung up on Serena, Chibi-Chibi want to stay with Mina really bad. Mina agreed so Chibi-Chibi will stop crying. Mina then helps Sonya selling pizzas, cooking, and serving.  
  
In the sewers, Leo and Raph were in a fight again about attacks and defense. "But Leo, every time you see an enemy, attack." Raph said angrily. Leo snapped back, "Well, what if it's really strong enemy, you should run and put yourself in defense."  
  
"That's it! This is enough!" Master Splinter said as he declared to stop the fight. "Master Splinter I'm going to get fresh air." Leo said, "Me too, but in separate areas." Raph said as he went out when Leo did. Leo was in the night rooftops.  
  
Mina was done her jobs, she look at her watch. "It's already seven o'clock, and it's dark." Mina ran to her house, the Pizza place was across the street but it was in the end of the street across her apartment. When she was whistling someone grabbed her from the shadows.  
  
Mina saw three thugs, "Hey boss, a chick. She is one of the beautiful one we found." The first one said. "Yeah, hey babe want to come home with us?" Mina was scared when she reached her pocket, her henshin wasn't there, and she left it at Japan. "Oh no... my henshin." Mina screamed.  
  
At the rooftops, Leo heard the scream a distance away, Raph didn't he was too far. "Another of those Purple Dragon bothers." Leo ran every rooftop very fast.  
  
Mina was running as fast as she could, then there was a dead end. She screamed again, "Look chick, let us take you in our house, and do that thing." The boss said. "No, no, get away!!" Mina yelled. They didn't listen, the thugs just got closer.  
  
"Leave the girl alone!" A voice said from behind. The thugs turned around, "Oh look! Another one to play with." The boss said. One grabbed Mina, Mina tried to wiggle out but it was no use. Leo jumped as high as he could to attack the two thugs. "Get him!!" the boss said. "Not if I can take it." Leo smirked and attack them.  
  
Leaving a thug who held Mina, he sliced his hand. The thug screamed in horror. Then he was kicked with Leo's powerful feet. As the thug laid Leo step back from the street light. As he was about to disappear from the shadows, Mina yelled. "Wait!"  
  
Leo stopped, and turned around in silence. "I want to see your face." Leo hesitated, "I-I-I can't." Mina smiled but her eyes looked sad. "Is there something wrong? I just want to see your face." Mina plead. Leo sighed, "If you see me, you are going to run-away or even call me reptile monster, and other scary emotion." Leo the showed himself in the streetlight to the Child of Beauty.  
  
Mina didn't scream or ran. She just stood there, then she finally said, "I never seen anything like these." Leo was shocked he never thought a person would respect his appearance. "M-M-My name is Mina Aino, I was from Japan but originally born in London." Leo then remembered what Casey said. Casey said, when April met the new girl, she said she was from Japan but originally born in London.  
  
April was right she was pretty because she was nicknamed "The Child of Beauty". Leo blush, "My name is Leonardo, you can call me Leo for short." Mina giggled, "Leonardo is a cute name." Leo blushed redder. "Well, thanks for saving me Leo, I appreciate It." Mina thanked him, Leo disappeared, but still on the rooftops he watched her.  
  
Mina thought Leo was kind of cute for a turtle. Mina then went in the apartment; she got ready for bed and slept.

Author's Notes: How did it go? Was it cute? Well here's the summary for the next chapter, Mina calls Serena to bring Chibi-Chibi then she tells April what happened to her, even Casey. Cousin wrote not me. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Talk

The Goddess of Love

Author's Notes: Okay here's the chapter when Chibi-Chibi is teleported to Mina, and Mina tells April and Casey what happen to her. Cousin wrote. It took her like forever!!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Talk

It was when the day Mina started her first day in High School; she made new friends very quickly. She went to work, and she loved her job. But the wonderful thing of all... she met a half-turtle! She can't take her mind off the Leonardo. Does she even have a crush on the Turtle? Turtles and Human can't be together? Can it?

Those questions raced through her head, until she stopped thinking and called Serena:

Serena: Hello?

Mina: Hey, it's Mina. How's it going there?

Serena: Cool.

Mina: Serena...

Serena: Yeah?

Mina: I'm ready to get Chibi-Chibi,

Serena: Oh finally, she's been crying.

Mina: Yupp, now I'm here to get her. Are you sure, you're good at teleporting people?

Serena: Yeah, I've been practicing. Luna helped me a lot because of my clumsiness.

Mina: Okay bring her in about six o'clock.

Serena: All right, byes!

They both hung up, Mina continued to work. 'Maybe I should tell April and Casey what happened last night. But should I? Yes.' Then Mina thinks about it more, until she made a decision... to tell them.

In the sewers, Leo and Raph said sorry after the big fight. Then Leo kept the secret of showing himself to a human. But he knew it was dishonoring himself. Then he talked to Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter?" Leo said to Master Splinter who was meditating. "Yes my son?" he said while he was meditating. "Can I talk to you?" Master Splinter stopped meditating and looked at his son, he sensed that he was worrying. Then Leo continued.

Later when the story was done, Master Splinter did not get mad. He spoke after, "So you show yourself to a human who asked you to show yourself." Leo nodded. "Well Leo, she really respects your appearance, but April she yelled." Leo giggled. "Well my son, she is very beautiful you said? Do you have a certain..." Leo covered his mouth. "Master! Yes, but I don't want Raph finding out. He might tease."

Master Splinter smiled, "All right Leonardo." He then continued meditating.

Back at the top, Mina was done her work and rushed to her apartment. When she opens her door she heard a sudden noise, "CHIBI-CHIBI!!" Mina saw Chibi-Chibi eating her muffins. Mina smiled, but still was surprised. Serena all ready teleported her.

"Mina?" Chibi-Chibi said as she turned to Mina. Mina came to her and hugged her, Chibi-Chibi hugged her back. "Do you miss me?" Mina asked. Chibi-Chibi nodded, the stood up, she gave her a muffin. "Thank you." Mina started eating the muffin.

'Now all I have to do is tell April what happened.' Mina thought as she carried Chibi-Chibi and went next door. She knocks quietly, and Chibi-Chibi knocks too. Someone opened the door. It was Casey! "Hey, are you April's husband?" Mina asked. "Yeah, you must be the girl from Japan but born in London." Casey said and Mina nodded. Casey then ask, "Who's the cute girl, is she your sister?" Mina then lied to keep the secret that she was teleported. "Yeah she is."

Casey patted her head, "Come in, do you want coffee?" Mina said no thank you. She sat down the couch and told what happen to Casey. "Casey, can I tell you something." Casey nodded. Mina continued the story, while Chibi-Chibi was trying to get the candy at the coffee table.

"So you mean, you been saved by a human turtle?" Casey asked trying not to tell his secret. "Yes, It's was the most coolest thing." After the talk, they heard a bang noise behind them. They turned around, they saw Chibi-Chibi destroy a rack of baseballs. "I'm sorry, she can get some stuffs messed." Mina apologized. Casey didn't mind.

When Mina and Chibi-Chibi left, Casey called the Turtles. Leo was the one who answered.

Leo: Hello

Casey: Leo?

Leo: Yeah Casey?

Casey: Did you show yourself to a human.

Leo: Umm... well technically yes.

Casey: (Silent) (Loud) ARE YOU NUTS???

Leo: Look, she told me to show myself, I couldn't but she pleaded.

Casey: Did you tell Master Splinter and your brothers that?

Leo: Not my brothers, but Master Splinter.

Casey: Well she told me she wanted to see you again but she doesn't know where you are.

Leo: (Silent)

Casey: Well?

Leo: Okay, but first I have to ask Master Splinter about it.

Casey: She next to our apartment room okay?

Leo: Ok, bye!

They both hung up, now Leo has to ask Master Splinter about this.

* * *

Author's Notes: The next Chapter is called: Meeting a Turtle here's a summary: When Mina and Chibi-Chibi were about to get ready for bed, Leo shows up. That's it. 


	6. Chapter 5: Meet The Turtle

The Goddess of Love

Author's Notes: Well, here's the 5th chapter!!

Chapter 5: Meet the Turtle 

Mina dressed Chibi-Chibi for bed, then she tucked her in, she kissed her forehead goodnight. When Chibi-Chibi was asleep, Mina started making her lists what she's going to do here at America for fun. Then she did her homework and tries to finish it.

In the sewers, Leo asked Master Splinter if he could see Mina. Master Splinter then said, "First tell your brothers except Raphael." Leo hesitated then he told it to Don and Mike. "Dude, you show yourself to a human?" Leo nodded, "That was cool, she did respect your appearance." Don said. Raph didn't hear anything in the conversation.

Leo left just in time when Raph appeared. Mike and Don didn't say anything about Leo, they were utterly silent.

At Mina's apartment, Mina was just finishing her homework, until a tap at the window disturb her. She went to the window and saw Leo smiling. She smiled at him, she opened the window. "I knew I could get to see you again." Leo smiled when she said that.

"So, is this where you live.'' Leo said, Mina nodded. "Is someone else here?" he asked. Mina nodded, "My sister." Mina lied. Then she asked Leo to learn more about him. Leo nodded and told his story, Mina got really interested.

"That was a really great story. It was fun to hear it." Mina said, Leo blushed with that comment. Then they heard, "Chibi-Chibi Mina?" They turned around and saw Chibi-Chibi rubbing her eyes. When Chibi-Chibi resists her drossiness, she screamed.

''Monster!" she said. Mina calmed her down. She sat Chibi-Chibi on her lap and explained to her. Chibi-Chibi suddenly understands. Then she wanted to touch Leo.

"She's so cute." Leo smiled as Chibi-Chibi touched him. Mina smiled. When Leo said good-bye to Mina, she said. "Wait!" Leo stopped when he was about to disappeared at the night. Mina kissed him on the cheek, ''Good-Night'' she said softly. Leo disappeared in the darkness.

"Chibi-Chibi Mina like him!" Chibi-Chibi smiled, Mina blushed. "Chibi-Chibi, you know humans and turtles can't be together." Chibi-Chibi giggled.

Once again, Mina tucked her in, she then slept next to her. But Mina doesn't understand. Does Turtles and Humans can't be together?

Author's Notes: Well, it was a little romantic. Stay tuned for CH. 6: Serena's Promise


	7. Chapter 6: Serena's Promise

The Goddess of Love

Author's Notes: Welcome to the 6th chapter of "Goddess of Love" Here's a little summary. Serena totally spill a secret to Lita and Amy. It was a big problem for her. She couldn't tell it to Mina. Total Problem!

Chapter 6: Serena's Promise

In Japan, Serena started to miss Chibi-Chibi and Mina. She totally misses them; Lita and Amy came to visit her. "Hey Serena! Have you seen Mina?" Lita asked. "Yeah we called her mom, she said she was out." Amy said. Serena panicked, she promised that she wouldn't tell what happened to Mina.

"Well? Have you seen her?" Lita asked again. "Well... no!" Serena said and sighed. Then Amy looked around, "Where's Chibi-Chibi? She's always around you!" Amy asked loudly. Serena panicked, she was sweating now. Her friends will totally found out the secret.

"Serena, do you have something to tell us?" Lita said and glared at her. Serena couldn't take it, she stood silent. ''Serena, do you know where Mina and Chibi-Chibi is?'' Amy asked again and glared at her. Serena finally spill it out. "Look! Mina is in New York! She wanted to see the world! Chibi-Chibi wanted to come with her! Okay there, I've been keeping it because she doesn't want anyone to know!!" Serena cried in tears she couldn't take it.

Amy and Lita were shocked; they just stood there staring at Serena until Lita spoke, "You kept this secret from us! How could you?" Serena then spoke, "Look she told me to keep this secret." Amy then got into the conversation, "Why? Why did she tell you? I mean were all good friends!" Serena had tears in her eyes.

Amy and Lita too. Then both of them left Serena with sadness. Serena sat down on the kitchen, crying. She knew she broke the promise and their friendship. She then sat at a chair, and cried on the table. "Why? Our friendship is broken; I have to tell Mina this. But she won't understand!" She continued to cry more.

Leo asked if she could meet his brothers, she was glad too. Chibi-Chibi too. Then her cell phone rang as she was walking Chibi-Chibi around the park.

Mina: Hello?

Serena: (In a Sad tone) Hi, it's me Serena.

Mina: What's up?

Serena: (Silent)

Mina: Hello? Serena?

Serena: (Silent)

Mina: Serena! Hello!!

Serena: (Hung up)

Then Mina hung up, she knew something was suspicious, the Chibi-Chibi was pulling her dress. Mina looked at her, "Chibi-Chibi hungry!" Mina smiled, "All right, what do you like?" Chibi-Chibi put her shoulders up and down.

Then someone tapped her shoulder, Mina turned around and saw a guy with a big coat and a hat covering his face. Mina looked under the hat and saw Leo giggling. "Leo! Stop sneaking like that!" Mina giggled. "Are you ready to meet my brothers?" he asked, and Mina nodded.

"Are you ready to meet other big turtles, Chibi-Chibi?" Mina asked. Chibi-Chibi nodded. Then Chibi-Chibi held Mina's hand. But still, Mina is worried about Serena.

Author's Notes: That's a big problem for Serena, I don't know if their friendships going to be broken? Let see! The next Chapter is called, The Brothers.


	8. Chapter 7: The Brothers

The Goddess of Love

Author's Notes: welcome to Chapter 7 called: The Brothers. Here's a summary: Mina meets Leo's brothers, and then he told the truth to Raph, Raph gets and outrage. Mina gets mad. Copyrighted by my Cousin.

Chapter 7: The Brothers

Leo helped Mina and Chibi-Chibi inside the sewer hole, Chibi-Chibi got a little scared. The brothers got all ready in the lair, Raph got a little confused. He didn't know what's going on, until someone entered. "Hey guys, I would like you to meet someone!" Leo said. Mina appeared with Chibi-Chibi, Raph got really confused and asked Master Splinter, but Master Splinter said, "Leo will explain it."

Mina sat on the couch while Chibi-Chibi play with Mike. Mike got really goofy when Chibi-Chibi tickles him. "Make yourself comfortable," Don offered. Mina smiled. Then Don whispered to Leo, ''She's beautiful, like April said." Then Raph grabbed Leo.

"What is it?" Leo asked. "What is it? What is it! You didn't tell me why this lady is here!" Raph said angrily. Leo sighed, "Look, if I told you earlier you might tease me, or even get jealous!" Raph got angrier, "Now you make me more angry and half jealous!"

Leo hesitated and spoke up, "Look, I'm sorry Raph! I don't want to make us fight again!" Raph was still angry, "That's it, and this girl better gets out!" Leo tried to stop him but it was too late.

"Hey Lady!" Raph called out, Mina turned to him. "You know what you better stay out! We don't want you, do you hear me!" Mina started to have tears in her eyes. "I told you stay out!" Raph shouted at her. Mina was cried, "Fine! If you want me too!" Mina grabbed Chibi-Chibi out of Mike's hands and stormed out of the Turtle's Lair.

"Mina! Wait! I can explain!" Leo called out as he ran out of the lair. Master Splinter then turned to Raph angrily, "Raphael! May I talk to you? Now!" Raph felt sorry to himself.

Leo catch up to Mina, he knew it wasn't the right time to visit his brothers. "Mina, please I can explain!" Mina turned around with angry eyes. "You know what? I don't want to see your brothers again even that Raphael guy, ever!" she said and stormed off with Chibi-Chibi.

"Mina, please?" Leo said, but it was no use. She was gone.

That night, Mina was still depressed about what happened, when she met the Turtles. "Raph was so mean, he doesn't know how to treat a guest!" Then Chibi-Chibi tugged her dress. Mina looked at her, Chibi-Chibi said, "Chibi-Chibi Mina mad?" Mina nodded and patted her head.

Then they heard a tap on the window. It was Leo, Chibi-Chibi pointed to the window, "Open!" she said. Mina couldn't take the chance. She went to the window and opened it. Leo jumped in Mina's room. Mina didn't look at him, she was still mad about that outrage in the turtle's lair.

"So can I speak?" Leo asked as Mina was turned to her back. "Fine, if you want to explain!" Mina said still turned to her back. "Look, Mina, I'm sorry. I didn't tell Raph that you were coming because he would tease me on liking you." Leo explained but then covered his mouth. He accidentally said the "Like" word.

Mina turned around trying to hide her blush. "Do you think you like me?" Leo blushed, "No not at all!! He just like to tease me whenever I introduced a girl." Leo then left, Chibi-Chibi looked at Mina she totally heard their conversation. "Chibi-Chibi Leo like!" Mina blushed when Chibi-Chibi said that.

"Chibi-Chibi I don't like him! His turtle! And turtles and humans can't be together!" Mina said as she carried Chibi-Chibi to the bed. "Chibi-Chibi, I don't know if Turtles and human can be together. I just don't know." Then they both slept.

Author's Notes: Summary on next chapter! Serena has a big problem. Raye, Michelle, and Amara already knew that Mina and Chibi-Chibi left. Now all they want to do is get her back. Will Mina go back or stay?


	9. Chapter 8: The Problem

The Goddess of Love

Author's Notes: Welcome to the 8th Chapter of "The Goddess of Love"

Chapter 8: The Problem

It's already the last month gone when and Chibi-Chibi stays at America, Mina has lots friends there. April, Casey, Sonya, and also Leo... Even thou Raph was kind of mean, she really thinks he was just like Raye. Raye is a friend of Mina who is really bossy to Serena.

Today was the last month Mina, would work and go to her High School. She asks April and Casey to take care of her while she's gone.

Back in Japan, Serena was still depressed about what happened yesterday with Lita, Amy, and her had a fight, which was about Mina and Chibi-Chibi leaving. Then someone knocked on the door really loud. Serena opened it and saw Raye totally angry.

"So you didn't tell us where Mina and Chibi-Chibi is huh?" Raye said angrily. Serena sighed, ''Look I'm..." Raye then said after Serena was about to finish her sentence. "Sorry? Yeah right!" Raye then stormed off out of Serena's house. Serena started to cry, "This can't be..."

After Raye left Michelle and Amara stormed in Serena's home, and they did the same as Raye did. Serena got really sad. Their friendship is breaking. How will Serena tell Mina about this? 'She will get mad...' Serena thought. Serena cried silently.

Back in New York, Mina was daydreaming about Leo again. Then she was doodling him on a paper, while Chibi-Chibi is trying to draw Mike. Then she heard her cell phone ring, she answered it.

Mina: Hello?

Serena: Hey!

Mina: Serena? Why didn't you answer in the last call?

Serena: Never mind that, I have something to tell you really quickly, but you have to understand.

Mina: Okay, now spit it out!

Serena: Okay, Lita and Amy were getting suspicious about you and Chibi-Chibi missing. So they ask me these questions, and I couldn't take it anymore so I told on your secret, Michelle, Raye, and Amara knew this already! I'm sorry.

Mina: (Silent)

Serena: So?

Mina: So, I have to come back?

Serena: I think so, we really miss you.

Mina: I don't know, I mean here in New York I have really great friends. Even Chibi-Chibi...

Serena: Please?

Mina: (Crying) Well...

Mina hung up on her, crying. She was going to miss Leonardo. And Chibi-Chibi, she's going to miss Mike. What will Mina do? Go back? Or stay a few more?

Author's Notes: Well, total big problem. You know why Mina fell in love with Leo? He save her life, kind to her, and care for her most of all. Even though Leo is a turtle Mina likes him.


	10. Chapter 9: Saying GoodBye?

The Goddess of Love

Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter 9!! Hope you like this chapter, and I don't own anything... except Sonya.

Chapter 9: Saying Good-Bye??

Mina hesitated; she knew there was a big problem with her friends back at Japan. Then suddenly Chibi-Chibi tugged her dress, Mina looked at her she was innocent as always. "Chibi-Chibi going?" she said in a cute voice. Mina kneeled down so she can be the same height as Chibi-Chibi.

"I don't know Chibi-Chibi, Serena called and said there was a problem with friendships. So I have a choice to stay or leave New York." Mina said to Chibi-Chibi. "Chibi-Chibi Stay!" she shouted, Mina sighed. "I don't know, maybe I should tell Leo's brothers, April, Casey, and Sonya."

In the sewers, Raph was silent; he was devastated about what happened when Mina came over. He sighed and should think he should apologize to her. Leo on the other hand, was really embarrassed about what happened to him and Mina about the liking thing. So he decided to make a gift to her, so he can tell his true feelings.

'But what if she lets me down? Besides she respected my appearance, maybe I should make a gift for her to show my true feelings. But I need help!' Leo thought and then called Don from the computer room. Don was fixing the computer again. "What is it Leo?" Don asked. Leo smirked, "Don do you have any metal thing that you don't use?"

Don was puzzled, "What for Leo?" Leo smiled, "To make something for someone." Don rolled his eyes, "You mean Mina." Leo stopped dead in his tracks, "Never mind that, just give me your leftover Metals!" Then Don threw his leftover Metals to Leo then tossed one more thing, a music chip.

Leo held up the Music chip, "What's this for?" he asked puzzled. Don smiled, "It's a music chip, if you need it to make a music box for her. It's a romantic song of course, I made it." Leo smiled, "Thanks, Don." Don chuckled, "Sure, just ask me if you need help." Leo nodded.

Back at Mina's apartment, Chibi-Chibi was begging to stay because she was going to miss Mike very much. "Chibi-Chibi please!!!" she shouted at Mina, who was packing her stuff. "All right! Just ten more days." Mina sighed, Chibi-Chibi cheered. "Chibi-Chibi cool!"

The next day, Mina then told Sonya and her boss she was going to work for ten more days, they were depressed when they heard her news. Mina cheered them up as always. She like making people happy, then Mina told Casey and April. They were a little sad too.

Now it was for the Turtles, Mina and Chibi-Chibi went down the sewers and into their lair. Raph was the first one to greet her, "Hey Mina! Look I'm sorry what..." Mina covered his mouth, "It's okay, and I forgive you." Raph smiled. Then Mike, "Hey dudette! And how about you Mini-Mini girl!" Chibi-Chibi giggled and jumped into Mike's arms.

Then Don, "Hey Mina, haven't seen you for a while!" Mina smiled at him, and then when it was Master Splinter she bowed. When she came to Leonardo, she hugged him. "Guys, I have some news to tell you, I'm staying here for ten days." The Turtles including Master Splinter were shocked, but Leo was shocked the most.

"I know this made you sad, but I will have more time to have fun!" Mina smiled, the Turtles and Master Splinter smiled. While Mina was chilling out with the Turtles, Master Splinter came to Leo and said, "Leo, how about taking Mina around New York, don't worry, will watch her sister." Leo hesitated, "But..." Master Splinter covered his mouth, "No buts, bring her around New York."

Leo sighed, "Yes Master Splinter." He said as he bow down.

Author's Notes: It's not the end of this story yet! It's just beginning of real romance and trouble. (Trouble I thought it's a romance!)


	11. Chapter 10: A Time In New York

**The Goddess of Love**

**Author's Notes**: Welcome to the 10th Chapter of "The Goddess of Love" No Flames, and I don't own anything.

_Chapter 10: A Time in New York_

Leonardo then went to Mina who was laughing of all Mike's jokes. "Hi Leo!" she said with a smile. Leo blushed, "M-Mina w-would you like to see New York w-with m-me?" Mina's face was the color red, then she spoke, "S-Sure, I-I would l-like too."

"Now this is going on, the couple is out!" Mike whispered to Don. Don whispered back, "You know they are a pretty good couple." Mike and Don chuckled silently. Leo held his hand to Mina, Mina holds his hand. "Yo dude, don't forget your disguise suit, and I don't want anyone yelling at you." Mike said as he offered a disguise suit.

"Thanks Mike. I owe you one." Leo smiled, Mike replied, "Well Thanks bro." Leo put in the suite, Mina was giggling when Leo finally put on the suit. "Mina!" he said, as he was red with embarrassment. "Come on tour guide, show me around New York!" Mina laughed as he pulled his hand. Then Leo let go, "Wait Mina, I have to get something.''

Leo went to his room and got a heart shaped music box. "This has to be good." He said, and then he and Mina went out of the lair and into New York. Master Splinter whispered to Mike and Raph, "My sons, keep an eye on those two. Also if you want them to be romantic here's a perfect place..." he whispered more but Don couldn't hear it.

"Yes, Master splinter, will follow them." Raph said, "Can we bring Chibi-Chibi please?" Mike pleaded. Master Splinter said no. Then Raph and Mike followed them through New York City.

Somewhere in the top of New York Buildings, a young ninja with a white mask gaze upon Mina and Leo. 'She will be mine.' He thought and disappeared.

Mina and Leo were having a great time all day; they went to restaurants, malls, and some carnivals. Also they watch the whole New York City at a rooftop. Then it was nighttime, the most romantic night in New York. When Mina and Leo were about to go home, Mike threw a rock with a little note wrap with it.

When the rock bonk on Leo's head, he saw the note and read it...

_**Dear Someone**,_

_I've been watching you with the girl, if you really like her. Take her to a bridge, which is about 2 blocks behind the big building in front of you to make it romantic!_

_Advisor,_

_**The Match Maker**_

Leo smiled, 'This guy is good at romance.' He thought. "Come on Mina, there's one more thing I need to show you." He said as he pulled Mina's arm. When they were at the bridge, Mina looked around she was so amazed at the beauty around her. ''Oh this is beautiful!" she said as she look around. Then Leo reached in his pocket, and got out his Love Music Box.

"Mina? I have something for you." He said as he showed the beautiful heart-shaped music box. Mina blushed redder. "Leo, this is beautiful! I like it." She then opened it and hears the beautiful music, "Did you make this or did Don did it." Leo laughed, ''I did, I just got materials from him." Mina giggled.

The Ninja with a white mask sped through the woods until it was the right time to get the girl. Mina closed the music box, Leo and her gazed upon each other's eyes, their lips were almost close... until, the ninja with a white mask grabbed Mina away. Leo was an outrage, he tried to get the ninja who had Mina, Mike and Raph who were following them was shocked.

They jumped out of the bushes and tried to get the ninja who had Mina. It was no use. They disappeared. Leo kneeled on the ground and bangs his hands crying, Mike placed a hand on his shoulder. Leo stood up and wiped his tears away, he turned around and had a face with puzzled.

"How come you guys were here, I thought..." Leo was cut-off when Mike said, "Leo, we didn't follow you but we came in time to see what's going on." He lied. "She's gone..." Leo said as tears came out of his eyes. "Don't worry, Don gave her a necklace. It's a tracking device." Raph said. Leo smiled. 'I owe it to Don.' He thought happily. Now all he had to do is get Mina back. Then destroy the ninja.

Then a blue portal sucked them in unknowingly.

Back in the sewers, Master Splinter, Don, and Chibi-Chibi got sucked in too. They all landed in a top of a building. There was a big shield holding them in, with them was Leo, Mike, and Raph. "Hey guys, how did you get here?" Don asked. "We got sucked in by a portal." Mike replied. "Where's Mina?" Don asked again. "She got captured by a Ninja." Raph replied.

**Author's Notes**: I wonder where on earth did the ninja come from and why did he hold Mina captive? Let see on the next Chapter!!


	12. Chapter 11: The Ninja and The Turtle

**The Goddess of Love**

_Author's Notes_: Welcome to the 11th chapter of "**The Goddess of Love**" Please enjoy and I don't own anything except Sonya and the boss also the ninja with a white mask. Please no flames!

_**Chapter 11: The Ninja and the Turtle**_

In the top of the building where we left of.

"By the way, where on earth are we?" Leo said as he looked around. Don looked around too, "It seems were in a top of a building." They all agreed. "Yes, it seems you are fools." They turned around, a ninja with a white mask and also he held Mina. "You bastard! Give back Mina!" Leo said with anger. "I been searching for this girl years now! . She was also Princess of Venus years ago! So, I want to marry her!" he said.

Leo was shocked, when he heard, "Princess of Venus". "The dudette is a Princess?" Mike said also shocked but a little confused. Mina nodded, "I am a Princess, I just wanted to keep that secret. And Chibi-Chibi is not my sister. She is my friend but teleported by my other friends here." Mina bowed her head sadly.

The ninja let her go and force her to tell the story about her life to the Turtles…

After the story, the Turtles were shocked; she was Sailor V, Sailor Venus, then a princess attacking evil.Leo was really shock of them all; she was keeping the secret to them. "I'm sorry." Mina said silently as she cried. The Ninja laughed, "You should cry, because if I marry you, I will rule Planet Venus!" Leo then got angry, he then said, "I will battle you for her!"

The Ninja stopped laughing, "But what happens if **I** win?" Leo sighed, ''you get to keep Mina." The Ninja asked one more question, "What happens if **you** win?" Leo smiled, ''I get to keep Mina, and you leave." The Ninja smirked, "Deal." Then he unleashed a blue portal sucking them in. Then a blue circle appeared and it showed were Leo and the Ninja were. Mina was also watching.

Somewhere in New York…

Leo's head hurt, he took of his disguise suit that he wore all day. "My head hurts, and where am I?" he looked around. There were trees everywhere. He stood up he was on a sidewalk that leads out of the woods and into New York. The Ninja sped through the dark woods. He turned around; the Ninja was faster than he thought. Unknown to Leo the Ninja was behind him.

The Ninja took out his sword and dashed it but… "Not so fast!" Leo said as he had the swords on his hands. He held the swords and kicked the ninja on the stomach. "Good Turtle Ninja huh?" he said to insult him. Leo got out his Katanas, ''Oh yeah, want to play?" he said as he signal he hands to come on. The Ninja got out his swords, he then try to strike Leo.

Leo then got pushed, the Ninja jumped through the trees, Leo followed him. "His too fast! I might loose him!" whispered Leo. The Ninja then found a truck to jump on. He climbed at the truck, which stop close to the woods. Leo followed him.

"Come on Turtle! Your weak." The Ninja said as they were both on top of a truck that was now moving, and to the bridge. Leo attacked him, but when he was lying on the truck Leo tried to hit him with the sword but he missed. The Ninja was behind him, and the problem is… his sword is stuck through the metal of the truck. The Ninja kick him out of the truck and into the highway.

The Ninja was too. He climbed the rope of the bridge, and then was on top. Leo followed him to attack him more.

Back on the top of the building everybody was with worry. They don't know who was going to win; Mina was worried of them all, she wants Leo to win. "Leo please win." She said with a worried tone.

Back at the bridge, the Ninja and Leo were on top at the bridge. Leo started to sweat, the Ninja starting to kick and punch him. Leo missed but started to walk backwards, and to the edge of the bridge. "Good-Bye, Turtle!" The ninja said as he pushed Leo to the edge.

In the shield Mina yelled, "Leo!" She started to cry and said, "I don't want to lose you!" Raph started to get mad, "Leo, I have to help you!!" he started to stamp his feet. Mina was crying she doesn't want to marry the Ninja who wants to rule her planet.

On the bridge, Leo was holding on the rope since he was about to fall on the water. The Ninja had a knife ready to cut the rope. He grabbed his knife, but then the rope was loose, Leo fell. "Ahh!!" he yelled.

"LEO!!" Mina cried. "No!! Leo please, does something I don't want to loose you!" Mina kneeled at the ground and cried. His brothers too.

Leo continued to fall then he thought what Mina said,

"Leo, love will always overcome. If you do love, your strength will come…''

Then Leo had an idea the knife!! It's like a climbing thing that Don invented, he then tried to struck it at the cement, then he use as a climbing device. "I won! Mina and Venus will be mine!!" The Ninja laughed, "Not so fast!" a voice interrupted the Ninja. 'It can't be…" he said as he turned around, he saw Leo standing and smirking.

The Turtles cheered when Leo survived, Mina was happy of them all. "It's time to kick butt!" he said. Leo kicked and punch him all his might,he thenstole the swords away from him, He then strike his swords in his head but the swords just crowded him. It did not hit his head.

"Why didn't you finish me off?" the Ninja asked the leader. The teen turtle got out the swords, and helped him up. "I just don't." he laughed. Then the ninja was sorry for himself. "I am sorry Leonardo, I wanted to rule something so I stole Mina from you. So I can rule Venus." Then the Ninja magically got his Katanas. "You win Leonardo, you can have Mina." The Ninja disappeared.

Back at the top of the building, the blue shield disappeared and it appeared where Leo was. His brothers, Master Splinter, even Chibi-Chibi cheered him. Mina was looking at him smiling. Leo approached her. "Here comes Romeo." Mike whispered to Don, Raph, and Master Splinter. Master Splinter smiled at his son who was talking to Mina.

"Leo… how did you survive?" Mina asked. Leo smiled, "Because of you." Leo smiled. Mina blushed but puzzled a bit, "How? I wasn't even there with you." Leo sighed, ''your presence was in my head. You said… Love will always overcome." Mina giggled. "Bro let's go." Mike said as they were going down the bridge.

_Author's Notes_: I know some grammar errors; I'm not really good at fighting scenes. So no flames or argue about that!!


	13. Chapter 12: Open Your Eyes To Love

**The Goddess of Love**

_Author's Notes:_ Welcome to the 12th Chapter of "The Goddess of Love" It's the 9th day before Mina leaves. What could happen to Leonardo?

**_Chapter 12: Open Your Eyes To Love_**

It was already the 9th day before Mina and Chibi-Chibi leaves. Leo was depressed about it. He never shows his true feelings to her…

_You've been searching the world to find true love  
Looking in all the wrong places  
When all of the time you've been blind to love  
As plain as the nose on your faces…_

Leo went outside, it was almost evening… Mina packed her stuff. Then when she tuck Chibi-Chibi early. She left and locked the door so she can't get out.

_It's here, it's now. Open your eyes and see it.  
Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love._

Mina was looking out the sea, she bring the Heart-Shaped Music Box and hear its music. Leo then saw her he was sad that she was leaving.

_You've been down on yourself thinking somethings are wrong  
Wondering why love has never found you…_

She was wondering if she could stay or not… but no, her friends has a problem with friendship… she then had a tap on the shoulder. "Leo? What are you doing here?" Leo smiled, ''I wanted to see you." Mina giggled, 'Your so good at finding people."

_Don't you know it's been right here all along  
If only you'd look around you…_

_It's here, it's now, Open your eyes and see it.  
Right here, right now, Open your eyes to love._

Mina hesitated for a moment. "Leo, I'm sorry I'm leaving. I couldn't take it my friends had a problem there." Leo sighed, "I understand Mina, you can't stay here." Mina had tears coming out of her blue eyes. She knew she can't stay here more longer.

_Love has been right by your side oh so, close that you couldn't see.  
If love could speak it would shout to the sky,  
"I've always been here, I always will be."_

Mina sighed, ''I'm going to miss you, Sonya, April, Casey and your brothers… and…" she was cut-off with silence. 'I can't take it!' Then Mina kissed him passionately on the lips. Leo was shocked at first, but then he kissed her back. He knew it was her true feeling and his. Then they let go, '' I'll always love you Leonardo." Mina said.

_I'm here, I'm now. Open your eyes and see.  
Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love._

_Open your eyes.....  
Open your mind to love  
Open your heart to love…_

Author's Notes: WAH!! That is so sad… don't you think? I will add an Epilogue maybe.


End file.
